Hudson Who-Stachio?
"Hudson Who-Stachio?" is the forty-sixth episode of ''Viva Piñata'''s second season, and the ninety-eighth episode of the entire TV series. Plot Hudson Horstachio enters a personal crisis after being sent to a party that he was supposed to act as the pinata for when a toy dinosaur scared all the children away. He was stranded and had to force his way back to Piñata Island, enduring many hardships such as going into the Piñarctic and fending off pirate Mallowolves. Due to this he grew a beard which made other pinatas unable to recognize him, not even his agent Simone Cinnamonkey was able to recognize him. He also lost all his property including his car, his house, and his pool, which all gets dragged by a tow truck. Even the pool is comically dragged on the ground shifting the terrain around it. His life hits an all-time low when not even a Rashberry was able to recognize him as being Hudson Horstachio. Beverly Badgesicle sprayed him with pepper spray and a Taffly insulted him by saying he needed a bath. A Flapyak in a taxi then insults him, making him run to try and catch up to the taxi. Hudson notices a poster with him posing as a pirate on it, which gives him an idea to try to act in a movie. Pecky Pudgeon announces the movie where Hudson is a pirate. Pinatas such as Fergy Fudgehog, Tina and Teddington Twingersnap, Uncle Hoofy Horstachio, and a Whirlm able to speak in Hudson's voice tried for the movie, when Hudson barges in and takes over the movie. When the movie he made, which shows Hudson fighting off a Sour Mallowolf pirate gang on a pirate boat, is shown off it gets a positive reaction from the audience. Hudson then proclaims that he's back and bigger than ever. His identity is restored and people are once again able to recognize Hudson. The Whirlm then comments that the movie was amazing and this is a part Hudson was born to play. Quotes *''You too? What's happening to me? I don't even have star-fish appeal!'' -- Hudson Horstachio after noticing the starfish he is holding is sleeping after the story. *''Hey. Famous Horstachio here. Wanna see a little soft-shoe?'' -- Hudson Horstachio talking to a Rashberry. *''What's that rotten mango got that I haven't got?'' -- Hudson Horstachio talking to a Taffly sucking on a pumpkin. Characters * Gameplay Tips * Trivia * Errors *A Taffly after insulting Hudson saying he needs a bath is seen sucking on a rotten Pumpkin. However Hudson says "What's that rotten mango got that I haven't got?" in response to the Taffly sucking on a pumpkin. Gallery Whirlm Actor Commenting On The Movie.png|A Whirlm actor commenting on Hudson's movie. Hudson The Pirate.png Hudson Saving The Orphans and Supermodels.png Sour Mallowolf Pirates.png Hudson On Ship Rope.png Hudson Commanding Light Managers.png Whirlm Actor Shredded into Confetti.png Whirlm Actor Being Knocked To Fan By Hudson.png Pinatas On The Floor Due To Hudson's Presence.png Pinatas Gagging Due To Hudson's Presence.png Whirlm Actor.png Uncle Hoofy Horstachio Spitting At The Camera.png Tina And Teddington In Fake Hudson Cover.png Fergy Acting As Hudson.png Bunnycomb Director.png Pirate Movie Poster.png Hudson Running To Catch Up To Taxi.png Flapyak Insulting Hudson On Taxi.png Taffly Insulting Hudson.png Hudson Looking At Taffly.png Hudson Being Sprayed With Pepper Spray By Beverly Badgesicle.png Hudson Trying To Talk To Beverly Badgesicle.png Hudson Trying To Impress Rashberry.png Rashberry Curious If Horstachio Is Hudson.png Hudson Trying To Get Rashberry's Attention.png Hudson Not Noticed By Rashberry.png Hudson Back To Agent Location.png Pirate Mallowolves.png Hudson In Rain.png|Hudson in the rain. Hudson Holding Starfish.png Damaged Hudson.png Dancing Party Crowd.png Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Season 2